Halls of Osiris
by PSC
Summary: crossover with SG-1
1. Halls of Osiris

  
  


The Halls of Osiris 

Part one:   
  


His head hurt.   
  


That was his first thought, his only thought, for several microns.   
  


Apollo clutched his head and groaned, trying to roll over. The universe spun crazily, and he gasped hoarsely in an effort to keep the contents of his stomach in its rightful place.   
  


Lords, it was cold. He felt damp, as if he were covered with rime, like the grass back home on Caprica after a light frost.   
  


He opened his eyes slowly, thanking Kobol that the lighting was dim.   
  


Waves of agony settled slowly into continuous throbbing pain. The young warrior shifted again, trying to get his feet under him.   
  


Rough hands dragged him upright, spun him around and shoved him forward before he could even focus on his surroundings. He had a brief impression of pillars, decorative fretwork verging on the vulgar, writing of some sort on every available surface, the gleam of gold in firelight. It seemed vaguely familiar, if he could just convince the world to stop moving long enough for him to think.   
  


Armored guards marched him silently through a maze of corridors and down several levels followed by another maze of corridors, seemingly endless. The walk had at least given Apollo time to recover somewhat and get his bearings. The torchlight was gone, replaced by more utilitarian lighting. The polished walls gleamed metallic grey instead of gold, and much of the decoration was gone. His escort pulled him to a rough stop in front of one of the many doors that lined the hall.   
  


"Tau'ri! Kree! Et'ta shel n'ac!"   
  


Apollo winced at the volume of the announcement, none of which he understood, and which was not apparently aimed at him, if the muffled response from the other side of the door was any indication. Again, he understood nothing of the message, but recognized the defiance in the voice of the unseen prisoner.   
  


"ET'TA SHEL N'AC!"   
  


There was a grating sound from within, metal on metal, and a soft shuffling, before the man within the cell responded with weary resignation, "Ar'ni shel ny'an, Dren'ac."   
  


Apparently satisfied, the guard opened the door shoved Apollo inside. As he stumbled past the door the armored man swept his feet out from under him with a vicious kick, sending Apollo tumbling to his knees on the hard flooring. He gasped again and saw stars as the door slammed shut behind him.   
  


He looked up again to find inquisitive blue eyes watching him. His cellmate was about his own age, slight, dark-haired with a naturally fair complexion made lighter by an unnatural pallor. Dark smudges shadowed his eyes. Green pants and jacket with a large emblem on the shoulder, black shirt, utilitarian boots --- Apollo might not recognize the insignia, but he knew a uniform when he saw one. The man was shackled to the wall by both wrists and ankles. The guards considered this man a threat, even here.   
  


The man's voice was gentle when he spoke, but the only word Apollo understood was "Osiris."   
  
  
  



	2. Halls of Osiris, part 2

The Halls of Osiris   
  


Part 2:   
  


He could hear them coming before the squad leader spoke.   
  


//Hey, you! Earthman!// _Ok, rough translation_. //Get away from the door!//   
  


"I'm nowhere near the door, and you know it, you _tek'lar_." Daniel's response had become almost a ritual phrase over the last few days, only the ending changing to suit his mood. Teal'c's list of Jaffa curses and epithets was getting a work-out. He might have to branch out; oddly enough, the Tollan had some interesting phrases. . .   
  


He winced when the Jaffa bellowed his order even louder than usual. _Right, this is different. Dren'ac doesn't want to play._   
  


Daniel made a noisy show of sliding the scant few feet his chains allowed into the cell before answering.   
  


//I'm away from the door, Dren'ac.// _What now?_   
  


The door opened silently to reveal an escort squad of Jaffa arrayed around a central figure.   
  


_Ah, a show of authority for the new prisoner. Got'cha, you mud-borne geerah._   
  


The show continued as the new unfortunate was unceremoniously shoved into the cell. Dren'ac tripped him on the way in, and the prisoner landed hard on both knees, gasping.   
  


The cell door slammed shut again and Daniel waited until his new cellmate had caught his breath before speaking.   
  


"Welcome to the Halls of Osiris."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~   
  


_Well, good, Dr. Jackson. Nice waste of a perfectly good melodramatic line. He obviously doesn't understand a word you just said._   
  


Daniel sighed. He was definitely slipping. Slipping away. Sliding down a slippery slope. Without a rope.   
  


He stifled an almost uncontrollable urge to giggle. He could almost hear Jack's voice hissing at him furiously: _"Dammit, Daniel! Pull it together!"_   
  


_Yep, Jack, if you were here, you'd be right. My brain cells are definitely not all firing in unison._

_Why not?_   
  


The last week blurred together, events slipping out of context to appear where they were often least expected, but he was sure of a few things. He'd been singled out and separated from the rest of SG-1 for capture.He'd been zatted, ribboned, interrogated, zatted, beaten, interrogated again--- and was now in good enough health to be trading insults with his captors, which meant he was obviously missing something. _Quality time with a sarcophagus, perhaps?_   
  


As much as he hated the thought, it made sense. It explained his comparatively good condition. It also more than explained his state of mind.   
  


He'd been entirely too confident considering his position over the last couple of days, and too energetic by half, almost manic now that he thought back on it, pacing for hours at a time, searching and re-searching a roughly twelve-square-foot area that he already knew by heart. Shouting at the walls. Now his energy was waning but his frustration was rising. He was cranky, irritable, and he couldn't think clearly, and if he closed his eyes--- yes, there it was. That gnawing, giddy feeling. That _hunger_.   
  


Daniel's eyes snapped back open as a wave of terror swelled through him. Withdrawal. He had to get out of here. Osiris would recognize the symptoms; he'd know that before too much longer all he would have to do was put Daniel in a room with one of the Goa'uld healing devices and all of the secrets of the Tau'ri, of Stargate Command, of Earth, would be his for the asking.   
  


His new companion inched forward slightly, his expression wary but concerned by the change in Daniel's demeanor. Daniel had forgotten about him.   
  


"My friend, we are in serious trouble."__   
  


  
  



	3. Halls of Osiris, part 3

The Halls of Osiris   
  


Part 3:   
  


The man's eyes drifted shut and Apollo climbed to his feet and moved closer. His cellmate wasn't looking so good. His breathing was off and a light sheen of perspiration covered his face. He had seemed aware enough when Apollo had arrived but then his attention had drifted; for a micron Apollo actually thought he had fallen asleep.   
  


Just as the warrior reached out to touch him, his fellow prisoner woke with a startled, half-choked cry. Apollo froze. For a micron the blue eyes searched his face, then relaxed with recognition.   
  


He spoke again in a wistful tone.   
  


"I'm sorry. I don't understand what you're trying to say."   
  


The man smiled and laughed softly, almost as if he had understood Apollo's response. He raised one manacled hand and, pressing his open hand to his chest, said, "Daniel."   
  


At Apollo's frown, he tapped his index finger against his chest for emphasis and repeated the word slowly.   
  


"Daniel. Daniel Jackson."   
  


He watched Apollo expectantly.   
  


Apollo repeated the first word cautiously, unsure of how to respond other than the show that he was trying.   
  


His cellmate sighed and nodded. "Yes. Daniel," he said pressing his hand to his own chest once again. Then he reached out to Apollo and gently pressed his index finger to his chest with a questioning look.   
  


"Oh. Oh, I see." The warrior almost laughed aloud. He pressed his own hand to his chest. "Apollo. Strike Captain Apollo of the Colonial Battlestar Galactica."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Daniel blinked at the quick delivery, before singling out the repeated word. "Apollo."   
  


The prisoner nodded and Daniel sighed again.   
  


"Well, that's a start, I guess." He reached up to rub at his eyes. "Apollo. Nice name. Means---what does it mean? Never mind--- it's got history anyway. Greek god of prophecy, healing and the light of the sun."   
  


_Come on, Jackson. Pull yourself together. This is your thing, first contacts, new languages. Get it together, already._   
  


If only his head would stop pounding.   
  


"So, Apollo. I don't suppose you've got a bottle of Tylenol on you?" He smiled at Apollo's puzzled expression. "No? Didn't think so, but it never hurts to ask. How about a hacksaw?"   
  


_Ok, Daniel, ok. You're rambling again. The idea is to get _him_ to talk._   
  


"Come on, Apollo. Talk to me." He studied the other man carefully. "Did you come here through the Stargate? The _Chappa'ai_?"   
  


~~~~~~~~~   
  


"_Chappa'ai_?"_ The Gate to the Heavens?_   
  


At least that was the traslation Adama had given him when he had come across the word ---when--- yahren ago. It was mentioned in the _Book of the Word_, near the beginning of the Great Journey of the Tribes. 

_And it was that the children of Ra turned against him, and cast him and his family out of the Gate to the Heavens. And they tore down the Gate to the Heavens and buried it deep, that they might never again gain admittance therefrom._   
  


Adama had claimed that this part of the legend was more myth than history, perhaps a stylized retelling of some forgotten cultural or religious change, used by later generations as an explanation for the necessity for travel by ship. Apollo could think of no possible reason for that word to emerge in this context.   
  


Daniel seemed pleased that he had recognized the word. He leaned forward nodding and traced a large circle in the air with his hands.   
  


"_Chappa'ai_."   
  


Apollo shook his head for a moment in confusion before he realized what Daniel was describing.   
  


The monument. A huge upright stone circle in the middle of the clearing where he and Bojay had landed to investigate a strange energy reading.   
  


The two warriors had only just arrived; Bojay had remained with the Vipers, relaying their position to Core Command. Apollo had walked ahead and so had been closest to the thing when it --- errupted.   
  


_Errupted_ was the only word Apollo could think of to describe it. The inner ring had begun to move, seemingly of its own accord, as Apollo approached it, the triangular pieces on the outer ring glowing brightly even in the light of that planet's mid-day. He had barely begun to move away when a massive plasma field had shot out of the center, only to snap back into place creating the illusion of a surface that rippled like water.   
  


Apollo had turned to call to Bojay when the armored warriors had stepped out of the plasma field. Now he was here, and he hadn't seen Bojay since. He could only hope that the warrior had escaped.   
  


Daniel was calling that monument the _Chappa'ai_, the Gate to the Heavens. . .   
  


~~~~~~~~   
  


Daniel leaned closer, studying the intent expression on the young soldier's angular face and wishing again that he hadn't lost his glasses. He supposed that he should be glad that he hadn't spent enough time in the sarcophagus to correct his vision, maybe the withdrawal wouldn't be so bad this time.   
  


_Right, Daniel, tell yourself another one. _   
  


He was sure the man had understood the Goa'uld word--- it was fairly common among the human populations of the galaxy, even when the culture's root language was not related to ancient Egyptian. Apollo's spoken language seemed to have more in common with ancient Greek, what little he had heard of it, anyway. Not enough really to be certain.   
  


"Apollo."   
  


Green eyes met his instantly.   
  


"Let's try another one. Where are you from?"   
  


Confused silence.   
  


He tried it in Greek, illiciting a slight frown. He began using variations on the same theme until he hit on another vaguely familiar word, the word for hearth. He backtracked to _pyr_ --- fire--- and worked forward from there.   
  


It became easier once Apollo realized what exactly Daniel was trying to do. He began using simple sentences, paying careful attention to proper grammar and syntax, avoiding slang or idioms. After just a few centari, Apollo was surprised to find that Daniel had developed a rudimentary understanding of basic spoken Caprican, enough to make himself understood at least. The effort had cost the other man dearly, though.   
  


It was only after Daniel had collapsed into an exhausted sleep that Apollo had had a chance to examine the emblem on the shoulder of his uniform. The central figure was a stylized pyramid surmounted by a small disk --- the Kobolian symbol for Earth. 


	4. Halls of Osiris, part 4

Halls of Osiris   
  


Part 4:   
  


Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado:   
  


O'Neill rounded the corner, his long strides leaving the young lieutenant who had been sent to collect him struggling to keep up.   
  


"It's about god-damned time we heard something," the Colonel snarled over his shoulder. "Who've they sent?"   
  


His pace didn't slacken until the pair rounded another corner and were forced to stop before a bank of elevators. O'Neill scowled at the junior officer as he puffed to a stop behind him.   
  


"I don't know, sir. The General sent me to find you as soon as the message was received. The Tok'ra hadn't arrived yet."   
  


O'Neill growled and focussed his ire on the elevator call-button. "Come on, already," he muttered, then practically leapt into the car when the doors finally opened. He stabbed at the button for the twenty-eighth level.   
  


Major Carter met them at the elevator, relieving the lieutenant of his charge with a quick nod. The younger man saluted and beat a hasty retreat.   
  


"Well?" O'Neill's tone was belligerent.   
  


"The Tok'ra sent Alwin, sir. He's in the briefing room with the General. Teal'c's already there."   
  


"Aldwin? Peachy."   
  


Carter grinned; her CO's expression suggested the information was anything but. "Yes, sir."   
  


"So what's ol' Al got to say for himself?"   
  


"Nothing so far. Just that the Council had information about Daniel."   
  


"Which of course they've just fallen all over themselves to deliver as quickly as possible," O'Neill snarled as they swung into the briefing room at full steam.   
  


"Actually, Colonel, yes. We did." Aldwin rose as O'Neill and Carter entered the room. "We only heard from our operative a few hours ago. The Council sent me as soon as we received confirmation." He turned to address General Hammond at the head of the conference table.   
  


"I assure you, general, we are just as interested in the quick resolution of this situation as you are. Aside from Dr. Jackson's contributions to both our efforts, his capture represents a considerable security risk for the Tok'ra."   
  


"Ah, yes. The great motivator. Self-interest." O'Neill made no attempt to disguise his disgust as he dropped into his seat.   
  


"Colonel." Hammond's voice held a warning to which O'Neill acquiesced with poor grace. After a final glare in the colonel's direction, the general returned his attention to their visitor.   
  


"We are well aware of the Council's concerns, Aldwin, and we do appreciate the Tok'ra's cooperation in finding Dr. Jackson. Now that the rest of SG-1 are here, let's get this briefing started."   
  


"Of course, General. Time is of the essence. As I have already indicated, one of our operatives has sent word of Dr. Jackson's location. I am sure you understand that the operative's mission is very sensitive. He took a great risk in contacting the Council before the pre-arranged time."   
  


"Right, Al, we get it. Sensitive mission. Great risk," O'Neill interrupted impatiently. "Where is he?"   
  


"Dr. Jackson is being held on a planet that was once called Garawon. I have the Stargate address and other pertinent information about the planet here." Aldwin passed a data pad to Major Carter.   
  


O'Neill frowned. "'Once called?'"   
  


"Yes, colonel. The planet is no longer inhabited, at least until recently. Ra destroyed the population of Garawon during a skirmish with a minor system lord several hundred years ago. The planet held no naquada or other important minerals, and therefore no great interest for Ra, and because of it's distance from his other holdings was difficult to effectively defend. He eliminated the problem."   
  


"Scorched earth. Lovely fella, that Ra."   
  


Aldwin's dark head inclined slightly. "Quite."   
  


"So, Garawon was part of Ra's holdings, and Danny was picked up by Horus Guards, so I'm guessing the System Lord of the week is Apophis, correct?"   
  


"Ah, no."   
  


Teal'c inclined his head at this statement, speaking for the first time. "Please explain."   
  


"Not all of the Horus Guards have given their allegiance to Apophis. Some have fled, offering their services to other system lords, or simply wandering without purpose. And Garawon was abandoned by the Goa'uld when the human population was removed. Indeed, the planet holds interest to only one Goa'uld--- it's original master."   
  


Teal'c intoned gravely, "Osiris."   
  


O'Neill looked from one man to the other. "You have **got** to be kidding me."   
  


"I am afraid not, Colonel. When Osiris fled this world, he traveled immediately to Garawon. Apparently he had secreted a base on the planet's southern continent, quite distant from its Stargate. This base remained unscathed by Ra's attack on the northern continent. Osiris has hidden himself and the Horus Guards he has managed to collect in this place while he considers his next move."   
  


Hammond tapped a pen on the table thoughtfully. "Why would Horus Guards be attracted to Osiris? He was imprisoned for thousands of years here on Earth."   
  


Teal'c's deep voice answered, "Osiris is of the house of Ra, as was Heru'ur. He was also once very powerful and much-feared among the system lords. They may believe that he is capable of bringing his house to supremacy once again."   
  


"Teal'c is correct. At the moment, Osiris is biding his time, assembling his forces and collecting intelligence."   
  


"General, if Aldwin's source is correct, it's very likely that Daniel's capture was no accident," Carter commented. "Osiris had already met Daniel, and knew that he had knowledge of the Goa'uld. He's bound to have heard even more about him from the Jaffa he's collected, especially if some of them were officers under Heru'ur."   
  


"Indeed. If Dr. Jackson could be convinced to divulge what he knows---"   
  


"Like that's gonna happen," O'Neill snorted.   
  


"He may not be left with a choice, Colonel. Our operative has indicated that Osiris is interested in more than information.   
  


"As you are aware, the host that Osiris took upon his release from his prison was female. If Osiris is to solidify his power he must produce offspring. It is our understanding that he hopes to rescue his queen, Isis---"   
  


"She's dead." O'Neill's voice was flat.   
  


"Yes, but Osiris has no way of knowing this, and even if he did that does not change his situation. He would simply have to locate a new queen. As you also know, the Goa'uld utilize their host's reproductive systems in their own spawning. This is why they most often choose hosts of the same sex as themselves. Osiris' new queen must have a female host in order to spawn, and therefore Osiris himself is in need of a new host."   
  


Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "By taking DanielJackson as a host Osiris would gain both of the things he most needs with little effort. Why has he not done so?"   
  


Aldwin smiled. "That is our operative's doing. He has convinced Osiris to wait. Quite a considerable bounty has been offered for Dr. Jackson by several of the major system lords, and Osiris is also in considerable need of weapons and other goods."   
  


"Ah, the high price of galactic conquest," O'Neill commented.   
  


The general nodded. "So Osiris plans to extract the information he wants and sell Dr. Jackson for the bounty."   
  


"He has taken the suggestion under consideration. His Jaffa have been traveling to worlds that the Goa'uld rarely visit in search of suitable replacement hosts, but he has not yet decided which plan to follow. Osiris' indecision has bought Dr. Jackson some time."   
  


"But not much." O'Neill sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Your guy on the inside, who is it?"   
  


"I am sorry, Colonel. I am not at liberty to tell you."   
  


"Oh, for cryin' out loud---"   
  


"I'm sorry, Colonel." Aldwin turned again to the general. "We can not risk having our operative compromised. His situation is very delicate."   
  


"Can we at least count on his help once we're in?"   
  


"I can make no promises, Colonel O'Neill. The operative has positioned himself very close to Osiris. He has become one of his chief advisors. If he were to be exposed as Tok'ra, Osiris would not hesitate to kill him instantly. If he can aid you without jeopardizing his mission, he will. Otherwise---" Aldwin spread his hands helplessly.   
  


"Otherwise," Hammond continued the thought, "we're on our own."   
  


Aldwin leaned forward and studied O'Neill earnestly. "What I will tell you next is--- how do you phrase it--- 'off the record?' I can assure you of this: Osiris will not take Dr. Jackson as a host. He knows far too much about the Tok'ra for us to allow this to happen. In the event that the Tau'ri cannot retrieve him, the Council has instructed our operative to take steps to see that it does not."   
  


O'Neill glared at the Tok'ra. "That makes me feel **so** much better."   
  
  
  


  
  



	5. Halls of Osiris, part 5

Halls of Osiris

part 5:

Adama leaned back in his chair and rubbed a hand over weary eyes.He and Tigh had been studying the sensor logs from Bojay's viper for centauri now and he was still no closer to understanding exactly what had taken place.

The sensors had indicated a sudden energy spike across several bands emanating from a planet that had shown no signs of habitation on the patrol's previous fly-by.The patrol had contacted Command and received permission to investigate with caution.Apollo and Bojay had flown over the area where the mysterious energy spike had occurred,finding only a single structure,what Apollo had described as looking like a monument of some sort.

He and Bojay had landed to investigate further,Apollo leaving his vessel to approach the structure while Bojay reported their progress.No sooner had Apollo gotten within a few metrons of the structure than the energy readings had suddenly started to climb,coinciding with the audio recording of a sound like heavy machinery followed by a rushing of wind.Then new life form readings appeared,apparently out of thin air.

The audio recording offered the most information about the next events:the unmistakable sound of energy weapons being discharged;Apollo's voice shouting for Bojay to launch;the sound of the viper's engines powering up;the sound of weapons' fire hitting its mark,causing the damage to viper and pilot that had left Bojay wounded and adrift in orbit above the planet's surface.

The viper's damaged sensor array had recorded nothing further,and its pilot had yet to regain consciousness.

"There's no real choice,Adama,"Tigh's voice broke into his thoughts,calm and reasonable as always."We have to know what happened to those pilots."

"I know,my friend.I know.I just hate the thought of sending more warriors into that system with as little information as we have.It could be a death-trap."

"Which is precisely why they have to go."

"Yes.We can't lead the Fleet through this area of space without knowing for certain that we haven't an additional enemy poised on our flank."The _Galactica's_ commander contemplated the stylus in his hand for a long moment,then nodded to his exec."Go,then.Arrange a briefing with the senior officers and select the landing party.Have them ready to go as soon as possible."

"Yes,sir."Colonel Tigh turned on his heel and strode sharply to the door,where he hesitated before turning back to his commander and friend."Adama—Apollo.You know it's possible—"

Adama nodded sadly,touched by Tigh's awkward attempt to console him."Of course,Colonel,"he said gravely."Anything is possible."

**********

Monitors blinked sightlessly in the still of the ship=s night.Life Station was quiet, with only a few patients and most of the personnel off-shift.Strange how, even after two years aboard ship,the human body sought out its natural rhythms of rest and wakefulness.

Cassiopeia moved slowly between the banks of life pods and stopped to check the readings on the single occupied device.She started slightly as something moved in her peripheral vision.

AHow is he?@

Cassiopeia glanced toward the visitor but paused to make a slight adjustment to the pod=s settings before answering.

AThere=s been some improvement over the last few centauri.Dr.Salik thinks he may regain consciousness soon.@

The man nodded, shuffling slightly.

AGood,@ he commented belatedly.

Cassie watched him out of the corner of her eye as she finished with her patient.

ASo,@ she said, breaking what was becoming an awkward silence.AAny word from the recon flight?@

He winced,then grimaced in an attempt to cover his first reaction.

"They found what was left of the other viper,"he answered flatly.

Cassiopeia took a deep breath."He crashed,then."

"No."

She waited for him to continue.

He sighed heavily,running one hand through his hair in a gesture of frustration.

"From what they saw it doesn't look like he even got it off the ground."

She closed her eyes briefly."Oh,Starbuck.I'm so sorry."

The warrior shook his head slowly."Not yet,Cassie.They haven't found any evidence that Apollo was in the viper when it blew."He attempted a cheeky grin that never made it to his eyes. 

"Have they found any evidence that he wasn't?"she asked softly.

"Don't give up on him yet."The words emerged as a pained whisper.

She smiled sadly and reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder.He allowed the contact for only a moment before stepping just out of reach.

"I haven't given up on him,Starbuck.It's just. . ."She sighed softly."I think you should be prepared. . ."

"I am prepared,"he snapped."We're warriors.We're always prepared.Just—not yet,okay,Cass?"

She nodded silently.Stepping forward,she encircled his waist with her arms,laying her head softly against his chest.After several microns he relaxed into her embrace and returned it.

"Has anyone spoken with Boxey?"

Starbuck shifted uncomfortably."No.He knows his dad is overdue,but that's all.The Commander wants to wait until we know for sure."

Cassiopeia pulled back a little to study his face.

"He's going to need someone,Starbuck,"she said carefully.

The warrior shrugged,using the motion to pull out of her arms.

"Athena's there,"he replied diffidently.

"That's not what I meant."

"Yeah.I know.Listen,Cassie,"he rushed to change from the uncomfortable subject."I need you to talk to Salik for me.Get me off the sick list."

"Starbuck—"

"Cassie.The Commander's sending a squad down to that planet to check it out.I want. . .I _need to be on it."_

"You haven't finished the antibiotic series yet."

"I feel fine.There's only a little bit left.I'll finish the series planetside."

Cassiopeia eyed him for a moment,trying to judge her chances of changing his mind. He had been on desk duty for two sectons due to a mild upper respiratory infection that had traveled to his inner ear.Starbuck was a restless patient in the best of circumstances,but since Apollo had gone MIA. . .she sighed again.

"Come back in the morning.I'll schedule you for reassessment.When Dr.Salik gets here he can check you out himself.If there's no sign of the infection,I'm reasonably sure he'll let you go."

"Thanks,Cass."

Starbuck reached out and took her hand,squeezing it briefly before turning to go. 


	6. Halls of Osiris, part 6

Halls of Osiris

**Part 6:**

Apollo leaned his head back against the wall next to the cell door listening for the sounds of activity on the far side.He glanced again at the dimly glowing face of his chronometer.If he was correct, the guards should be changing shifts right about ---

The sound of marching boots echoed in the corridor outside the tiny cell, as the squad of Jaffa approached, then came to a stop outside the door. The guards on duty issued what he assumed was a formal challenge, the squad leader responded, and two new guards took the place of the old.The squad moved on as one man to the next duty station.In some places, end of shift was a weak point in the guards' routine.Not here.

A sound from across the cell caught his attention, and Apollo looked over at his cell- mate.Daniel shifted uncomfortably in his sleep then settled once more.

Apollo was beginning to be seriously worried about the man. Daniel had apparently used up a considerable amount of his reserves trying to learn to communicate with him; the Earthman had not awakened for several centauri, and he was running a temperature. 

_Alright, I'm probably getting ahead of myself here.Just because the symbol on his uniform happens to be the same as that of the planet we've all spent the last two yahren searching the galaxy for, that doesn't mean_ _----_

_ _

But what if it did?What if Daniel Jackson was exactly what he and Adama and the rest of the Fleet had been searching for all this time?Daniel could be the answer to all their prayers.If he lived long enough.

*********

Daniel moved again and blinked to clear his vision.His head was still pounding.He rolled onto his back and brought one shaking hand up to his eyes.He frowned and stared at his bruised but completely bare wrist. The manacles were gone.

He swung his head around and tried to sit up --- regretting it immediately as his vision swam. 

He felt hands on his arms and looked up at Apollo, who had moved to crouch in front of him.For a moment Daniel couldn't place this person, then his memory kicked in.

"Apollo."He swallowed to moisten his dry throat and allowed his cell- mate to help him into a sitting position. "I'll--- I'll be okay.Give me a minute."

Once the room had stopped spinning, Daniel raised his head and looked questioningly at Apollo.He raised his freed hands."You?"

The warrior grinned a little and reached into the pocket of his flight jacket, pulling out a piece of his uniform's insignia.The long pin that normally hooked it to his collar was bent out of shape.

"You picked the locks."Daniel glanced back at the chains hanging from the wall beside him."I must have really been out of it."

"You were," Apollo agreed.

"What happened while I was asleep?"

Apollo sat back on his haunches."The Jaffa have changed guard twice, and we've been fed.You hungry?" He indicated a shallow bowl half-filled with a yellowish-grey mass.A flask lay next to it.

Daniel grimaced."I'll pass on the stuff in the bowl, but is that water?"

Apollo pulled the flask closer and watched as Daniel took it in trembling hands, managing to spill as much as he drank as he raised it to his lips.The warrior reached out and steadied the other man's hands gently.

Daniel snatched his hands away, practically snarling, "I can do it myself!"The flask slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor, its contents flowing away.He lowered his head into his hands."Oh, gods.Apollo, I'm sorry.I'm sorry."His head pounded more heavily and he leaned further forward, cradling it protectively.

Apollo watched the man as he sat, head in hands, rocking slightly. "Daniel --- what's going on?What's causing this?"

Daniel chuckled softly and raised his head carefully. _Too much._ He pressed the heel of his hand into his eye in an effort to relieve the pressure in his skull. 

"You said before that you had been interrogated.Did that cause this --- sickness?"

"In a way."

Apollo waited.

Daniel sighed."Apparently, Dren'ac got a little carried away with the last interrogation. I must have been close to dying. I think they used a sarcophagus on me."Noting the confused expression on his companion's face, Daniel waved a hand vaguely as he explained, "The sarcophagus is a Goa'uld 'healing' device. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but with repeated use the effect is addictive. I found this out the hard way a few years ago."

Apollo's expression segued from confusion to dismay."So, this is ---"

"Withdrawal."

"Wonderful."

"Ya think?"Daniel muttered in English.At Apollo's puzzled glance, he waved again."Never mind.Just an expression. Not important."

Apollo ran a nervous hand through his hair."We can't stay here," he whispered to himself.

Beside him, Daniel laughed softly."No?I was thinking of having a decorator in next week."

The warrior shook his head at the joke. He moved to speak again, but Dren'ac's voice silenced him.

"Tau'ri!Kree! --- "

Daniel rolled his eyes and interrupted with a spate of guttural sounds.He spat the last few with obvious contempt then glanced at Apollo."I told him to just get on with it. --- and I ---questioned his mother's --- species."He gave a wry shrug.

Both men tensed as the door was unlocked and opened. Apollo glanced at Daniel, and hissed,"The chains---"

"Too late now," Daniel muttered back.Even so, he backed up to the wall slightly and reached behind him to hide his freed wrists. 

Two men entered the room and glared at the prisoners disdainfully. Daniel gasped softly then carefully schooled his expression. One of the Jaffa slipped past them to pull Apollo roughly to his feet and to one side. He started to fight the guard's hold but subsided at a small shake of Daniel's head. 

The smaller of the two men stepped forward and caught Daniel's chin, forcing his head up.Daniel gave a defiant jerk but said nothing.The man released him, wiping his hands on his tunic as if he had touched something distasteful, then turned to the second man and barked something in a strangely inhuman voice.

_So this is a Goa'uld._

_ _

Apollo studied the two men carefully, acquainting himself with his new enemy. They looked human, but Daniel had told him what they really were --- semi-aquatic parasites that lived in and took over a human body.

Arrogance colored every gesture.Even their choice in clothing was designed to impress the viewer with their power; they practically gleamed with gold and precious stones, but they wore nothing that could be construed as protective or even particularly convenient.The message was that they had no need to concern themselves with such things, even here. 

The taller Goa'uld seemed surprised by whatever Shorty had said.The tone of his reply was decidedly argumentative. Shorty wasn't having any of it.He pulled himself up to full height and shouted, gesturing emphatically. His eyes—literally-- flashed. The other looked nervous for a micron, then bowed sharply and motioned to the Jaffa.

Apollo was shoved hard against the wall then released.The Jaffa and the second Goa'uld left the cell. Apollo tensed again, ready to make the Goa'uld pay for this mistake.

"Apollo! No!"Daniel called softly. He was --- smiling.

Apollo stopped, uncertain of what to do next.

The Goa'uld knelt in front of Daniel and bowed his head for a micron. When he raised it again he looked at Apollo, meeting his eyes with a calm, steady, _human_ gaze. 

Jacob Carter turned back to Daniel and shook his head, calling up his best fatherly tone:"Daniel, what are you doing here? Haven't I told you to stay out of places like this?"


	7. Halls of Osiris, part 7

Halls of Osiris

Part 7:

**Cheyenne Mountain:**

** **

"Everything ready, Major?" O'Neill made his way towards the Gateroom with long sure strides, calm and businesslike, his earlier temper defused by the certainty of action.

Carter fell into step beside him, delivering her report in confident, clipped tones.

"Yes, sir.SG-3 and SG-5 are in the Gateroom and ready to go. General Hammond is getting ready to send a MALP through to the coordinates of the planet where Dad and Selmak are supposed to meet us."

O'Neill acknowledged the report with an approving nod. "Can't be too careful."

"No, sir."

They wheeled past the last check- point and into the unusually crowded Gateroom. Teal'c was already there, giving his equipment one last inspection. The two extra SG teams, plus a set of technicians busily fussing with a MALP, joined the room's usual complement of SFs. A field medic stood slightly apart from the rest deep in a whispered consultation with Dr. Fraiser.

O'Neill raised his voice above the general hum that filled the room."Alright, folks. Listen up."

Sam Carter slipped smoothly into place next to Teal'c. The members of the SG teams snapped to attention, while the civilian techs straightened a bit more slowly. The medic gave a final nod to whatever instructions the base's CMO had given and both doctors turned their attention to the Colonel.

Ignored by all except the technician controlling it, the MALP unit trundled up the ramp and into the open gate.

"I know you've all been briefed by your respective team leaders on the general nature of this mission, so I won't waste time going over it again. I'm sure you're all familiar with the concept of a search and rescue.

Specifically, we will be traveling to a planet designated P9J-332 to rendezvous with General Jacob Carter. SG-2, your job will be to secure the gate on J-332.Lt. Wylie, you'll be setting up shop there as well."

The medic responded crisply. "Yes, sir."

SG units 1 and 5 will meet up with General Carter and travel on to Garawon by Teltac.

It's going to be a tight fit, but according to Tok'ra intelligence the only stargate within several thousand miles of the complex where Dr. Jackson is being held is right in Osiris' lap.

"Major Warren, you and Major Carter have gone over the schematics of the complex and the plan of entry with your men?"

SG-5's team leader responded, "My men have their orders, sir."

"Alright then. As soon as we have confirmation on the rendezvous site from the MALP, we'll head out."O'Neill raised his head to address the occupants of the control room above. "Ready when you are, General."

*******

# P9J-332:

Starbuck chewed angrily on the end of an unlit cigar and scowled at the petite physicist.Dr. Pallas scowled right back.She hadn't become the chief of the _Galactica's_ astrophysics department by allowing herself to be intimidated by mere _lieutenants_.

She indicated the upright circular monument with an exasperated gesture.

"As I said, _Lieutenant_, our equipment can find no trace of _any_ kind of energy signature, much less what was indicated in the Viper's sensor logs. There's nothing we can identify as a power source. The parts can be moved by hand, but that's it. In short, it doesn't _do_ anything!"

"Then what's it _for_?"Frustration was beginning to wear on Starbuck's temper.He was much better suited to action, and he knew it. Point him at the enemy and let him go. All the fruitless searching of the last two days was driving him crazy. Not to mention a certain undersized physicist with a sharp tongue and even less patience with warriors than Starbuck had with scientists, who insisted on pronouncing his rank as if it were a social disease.

The aforementioned physicist was practically bouncing with irritation."How am I supposed to know? If you want to know what it's _for_, send for an archaeologist. All I know is that it is definitely _not_ the source of those readings. And neither is anything else on this planet, for that matter."

"Dr. Pallas? Lieutenant?"Pallas' assistant, Torrin, called excitedly. "You'd better take a look at this."

Indicators on the various monitoring equipment began to climb.With a thundering noise, the rings of the great stone monument began to turn.

Starbuck waved the warriors in the clearing into defensive positions before turning to Pallas.

"Well, doctor?" he said acidly."What's it not doing now?"

"I have no idea," she murmured.She leaned closer to one of the monitors – an indicator had climbed completely off the scale. "Get back."

She looked up quickly and called out loudly to the techs working near the device, "Get back! Take cover, _now!"_

The three men scrambled back just as the Stargate exploded into life, then calmed, the empty center of the stone circle now filled by the rippling event horizon.

"My God."Pallas moved from device to device. "This can't be."

Torrin pointed out something on one of the monitors.

"Doctor?"Starbuck was dividing his attention between the quiet surface of the Gate and the bemused physicist.

"Lieutenant – if these readings are correct – we're looking at the surface of a controlled wormhole."

Starbuck knew enough physics that the indications were not lost on him. "Frack."

"You can say that again. Something's happening."

At that moment the surface of the Gate wavered, and a short figure rolled into sight and came to a stop on the dais.

Jolley's voice drifted across from the opposite side of the clearing."It's a drone."

******

Daniel rose unsteadily to his feet and began to pace in an attempt to shake off the lassitude caused by the Tok'ra healing device. All his body wanted to do was sleep.If the device were to complete its work he would need to sleep.

_No time – no time. Gotta think._

Apollo watched Daniel's agitated pacing for a long while before he spoke.

"You're supposed to be resting," he commented when the other man paused to lean wearily against the cell wall.

His companion shot him an irritated glance and resumed his pacing with a stubborn set to his shoulders.

"How would you know?" Daniel muttered querulously. "I didn't translate that part."

Apollo smiled. "I caught the gist. Besides, it's what doctors always say after a treatment of some sort."

Daniel snorted softly and continued pacing.

Apollo eyed him for a moment longer.Whatever had passed between Daniel and the man he had identified as a Tok'ra agent, an ally, had obviously upset him. Their conversation had become quite heated, in fact, in a subdued way.

The warrior sighed, "Alright, Daniel. What aren't you telling me?"

Daniel pushed off from the opposite wall and came over to slump down next to   
Apollo.He rested his arms on his knees and picked listlessly at the fabric of his jacket sleeve. The action had the odd effect of making him resemble a small, slightly sullen, boy.

"Jacob said that help was on its way," he said in a troubled voice.

"That sounds like good news," Apollo responded cautiously.

"It might not get here in time," Daniel finished flatly. "Apollo, I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"It's my fault you're here."

Apollo settled back while Daniel filled him in on the rest of the information Jacob had supplied. When he lapsed into silence, Apollo nodded thoughtfully.

"Some things are starting to make more sense now." 

"What do you mean?"Daniel asked.Apollo's reaction was not what he had expected.He'd thought the man would be angry, would blame Daniel as much as he blamed himself. Apollo's calm consideration was unexpected but welcome, enabling Daniel to set his guilt aside for some other time.

"Well, I've been kind of confused ever since I got here as to exactly why I was taken. I mean, I'm a warrior – I just sort of assumed that the Jaffa were interested in information about my people, but Dren'ac hasn't shown the least bit of interest in me since he dumped me in here. Which means he also hasn't the least interest in any information I might have."Apollo stopped and ran a hand through his hair before continuing in a rueful voice, "I was starting to wonder why I was still alive."

He turned to consider the man next to him. "What makes you think your people won't get here in time?"

Daniel winced. "Oh, they'll probably get here in time for me – Selmak – Jacob – was here pretending to be one of Apophis' under- lords looking to get in good with the big guy.Depending on how well Selmak's visit can convince Osiris that there's a market for me, I've got until he can locate a nice discrete buyer. . . You, on the other hand. . . "

"As soon as Osiris makes up his mind, I'm dead."

Daniel glanced at him and shrugged. "Well, not _dead_, technically speaking. . ."

"Close enough,"Apollo said grimly."I don't get it.According to your buddy Selmak, that other guy who came in here, Morda, is Tok'ra as well?"

"Yes.Morda has managed to infiltrate Osiris' operation and set himself up as his aide-de-camp. He's responsible for alerting the Tok'ra High Council to my presence here."

Apollo shook his head, frowning. "Why bother? The Tok'ra want to stop the Goa'uld, to stop Osiris. Why didn't Morda just kill him, or blow the place up? Why go to all this trouble?"

Daniel tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. His body ws making its demands felt again.

"Because they don't want to stop Osiris. They want to control him." He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes wearily. "This is just an educated guess, but I'm thinking that what they want is to allow Osiris to rise high enough in power to rival Apophis. They may even plan on aiding him to a certain extent."

"They want to divide the System Lords' power. . ."

"So that no single Goa'uld is supreme, yes," Daniel confirmed.

"Which means the Tok'ra have no intention of helping me get out of here."

"No, they don't," Daniel agreed softly. He moistened his lips. "Apollo."

He waited until the warrior turned to meet his eyes.

"I don't care what the Tok'ra intend. I intend for both of us to get out of here. I won't have them sacrificing anyone for my sake. Understood?"

Apollo studied the other man's serious eyes and nodded slowly. He glanced around the room once.

"I've been searching for a way out of here for centauri. The only way we're getting out of this cell is if Dren'ac lets us out.We'll have to make the best of whatever chance we get."

Daniel yawned again. "Which means that right now I have _got_ to let the healing device finish its job."

"Daniel? This was what you were arguing about, wasn't it?"

"Hmm?"

"With Selmak. You were arguing about whether or not your people would get me out along with you."

"Oh. Yeah, that was – part of it." Daniel's voice trailed off and he colored slightly.

"Daniel?"

Apollo's cell- mate looked embarrassed as he curled up on his side to try and rest.

"Don't worry about it, Apollo. It was nothing. Just a moment of weakness."

********

Reflections from the torches danced on the polished walls.

Morda stopped before the door to Osiris' throne room land waited for the Jaffa guards to announce his arrival to the Goa'uld within.

Be careful, Morda.I don't like this. Why have we been summoned?

Be at ease. All is well, Talliu.

He suspects us.

He suspects nothing. You will see. Be still.

The symbiote continued to silently soothe his host's fears as the great gold- plated doors opened silently.

"Morda."

Osiris turned from his place near the open fire- pit that dominated the center of the room.Osiris' hair picked up the reflections in the room and gleamed like a cloud of spun gold.Fine white silk swirled as he moved to take his seat upon the tall throne.

"My Lord."Morda bowed deeply.

"Was our guest impressed with the goods we have to offer?"

"Indeed, my lord.Daniel Jackson will claim a high price. The Tau'ri has many enemies among your peers."

Osiris smiled gently. "Ah, but Morda, I have no peers."

"Of course, my lord."

The Goa'uld contemplated the bowed figure before him with satisfaction.

"You have served me well, Morda.Stand and receive your reward – Tok'ra."

Morda froze for an instant, then his head snapped up.

"My lord?!"

"Jaffa. Kree."Osiris' inflection never changed, just as his grey eyes never left Morda's as six Jaffa left the shadows to surround the Tok'ra agent. "Fire."


	8. Halls of Osiris, part 8

# **Halls of Osiris**

**Part 8:**

**P9J-332:**

//Attention. This is Major General George Hammond of the SGC. Please identify yourselves.//

Starbuck approached the drone carefully, sidearm drawn. He hadn't seen anything that could be easily classified as a weapon, but that meant very little. Weapons could be disguised.

Still, the little drone looked more like a probe than a weapon. Square and slung low for stability, the device resembled nothing more than a toy version of one of the _Galactica's landams, the latter's cannon replaced by what was identifiable as an audio/visual transmission array._

The warrior crouched slowly in front of the drone, jumping slightly when the thing repeated its previous message. The only change was in the volume of delivery. 

_For Sagan's sake, do they think I'm deaf? He turned his head slightly without taking his eyes from the device. "Jolley! Get me a languatron, will ya?"_

"Will do, Lieutenant!" The heavy- set flight sergeant stood and jogged away, the drone's camera panning to follow his progress before returning to Starbuck.

# "Lieutenant Starbuck---"

"Not now, doctor," Starbuck interrupted. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he glanced back irritably, trying to divide his attention betwee the now silent drone and the approaching physicist. "Doctor Pallas! Get back under cover!"

"Lieutenant, I'm certain that if it were dangerous it would never have passed up such a golden opportunity to shoot you," she snapped, stopping where she was but not retreating.

******

## **Cheyenne Mountain:******

O'Neill stood behind Carter and scowled at the view screen.

"Y'know, General, we really need to get with the Tok'ra and define some basic terms. Like 'uninhabited,' for instance."

Hammond barely spared him a glance before leaning forward to repeat his standard greeting to the young man who had settled into a crouch in front of the MALP, weapon drawn.

"Well, we _should," he muttered to Carter a little defensively._

"Yes, sir," she said neutrally. "General, I think we need to get one of the linguists down here. Tom Bryant from SG-9 is on base. He's no Daniel, sir, but---"

"I agree, Major. Sergeant, page Captain Bryant to the control room. And let Major Kolvachek know we may need to borrow his linguist for a while if he has no objections." Hammond frowned. "Major, the Tok'ra did say that the rendezvous point was uninhabited."

"Yes, sir, they did." Carter paused to follow the progress of one of the men away from the area around the Gate on P------. "All I can think of is that these people aren't native. Their equipment looks fairly technologically advanced from what I can see. I'll be the first to admit that the Tok'ra can be a little shortsighted, but they would have noticed something like this."

"So, what," O'Neill asked. "You think they just popped in for a picnic and a look at the Stargate?"

"It's possible." Carter swiveled in her seat to address both officers. "Sirs, their set-up doesn't look long- term, but the equipment looks like a monitoring station. Selmak and Dad were there not too long ago secreting the Teltac. If these people picked up some kind of energy readings from the Gate as they were passing by---"

Hammond nodded, finishing the thought for her, "They might very well have stopped to investigate."

The camera- angle changed again, following the movement of the man who appeared to be the leader of the group on P9J-332 as he intercepted a small dark-haired woman marching determinedly toward the MALP. 

O'Neill grinned, watching the activity on the monitor. He couldn't understand the heated exchange between the two, but he certainly recognized the tones and body language. "Y'know, Carter, I think you're right. That has got to be a scientist."

******

## **P9J-332:**

"Here ya go, Starbuck."

Starbuck and Pallas turned as Sergeant Jolley puffed up next to them cradling a device in his large hands. 

"Thanks, Jolley. Now would you please escort Dr. Pallas back to cover and see that she remains there?" he asked with a belligerent glare at the scientist.

Stifling a grin behind his bushy mustache, Jolley extended a hand to Pallas. The friction between the lieutenant and the physicist had been a source of amusement for the warriors since their arrival. "After you, doc." 

Pallas huffed and allowed herself to be guided back to her monitoring equipment. She settled down next to Torrin."If that --- _warrior--- thinks I am going to sit quietly out of the way for the rest of this mission, he has got another think coming."_

Torrin and Jolley exchanged a bland look.

Starbuck aimed the microphone of the languatron at the MALP and waited for the next attempt at communication. Hopefully whatever language the man on the other end of the transmission was speaking was either already on file within the tiny computer, something that was becoming less common the further the Fleet traveled from the colonies, or the new "intuitive software" Dr. Wilker's boys had put together would be able to record and make some sense of what was being said. The small device had its draw- backs and communication would likely be spotty at first, but it was all they had at the moment.

"C'mon, say something, will ya?" he muttered and the languatron beeped in protest. He rolled his eyes and punched in the reset code.

******

**Cheyenne Mountain:**

O'Neill straightened and turned to address his superior. "General, we don't have time to wait any longer. Jacob Carter is due to come walking out of that Gate in less than an hour. I think it would be best if some of our people were there to meet him. Requesting permission to take SG-1 and Captain Bryant, here," he waved toward the man entering the room as he spoke, "and try to come to an understanding with the folks on P9J-332."

Hammond nodded. "What about SG units 2 and 5, Colonel?"

"Have them stand by, sir. The fewer the better for right now."

Bryant stepped forward. "For what it's worth, sir, I agree. Those guys seem jumpy enough without adding that lot to the mix." He gestured towards the marines in the Gateroom below. "If we come running out of the Gate in a large, heavily armed group they're liable to think they're under attack."

"Very well. Captain, be ready to leave ASAP. Colonel, you have a go."

Carter turned her attention to the MALP technician next to her. "OK, let's move this thing away from the Gate." She spoke slowly and clearly into the microphone, "This is Major Samantha Carter of the SGC. Please do not be alarmed. We are sending a team through to your location. Again, please do not be alarmed."

******

**P9J-332:**

Starbuck rose when the drone began to move slowly forward. As it began a slow pivot to the right, a woman's voice emerged from the speaker. The languatron beeped and chirped happily, trying to record and process as much of the short announcement as possible. The result was a garbled mess, as he had expected. It would take more than such a short sample for the computer to even begin to be able to translate for them.The drone rolled away from the stone circle and he followed it until it came to a stop next to the smaller stone structure in the clearing.

"Lieutenant, you might want to step away from there," Pallas called. "We're getting more fluctuations in the wormhole itself. I think they're sending something else through."

He backed away toward the monitoring station, calling out to the warriors surrounding the Gate, "Alright, fellas, get ready. We're about to have another visitor."

"Visitors, actually. I'm getting indications of four distinct objects." Pallas commented. "As I was trying to tell you earlier, Lieutenant, the readings we got when that probe came through are almost identical to those found in Lt. Bojay's sensor logs. The only difference is the absence of life- form readings."

"Frak."

The surface of the wormhole fluctuated again and one by one four figures emerged.

*****

**Garawon:**

Dren'ac strode into the throne room and bowed deeply, waiting patiently for recognition from the god. 

Osiris allowed him to wait. He inspected the reflection of Sarah Gardener's delicate features---his features now---in the polished bronze surface of one of the many plaques decorating the walls of his chamber. They were the features of a queen. Isis would be pleased when she could call them her own.

His attention focussed on the figures engraved on the plaque, hand-forged by the slaves who had once inhabited this world. His own figure loomed large, towering over the figures of Jaffa and slaves. Under his sandal-clad foot, the body of a vanquished enemy squirmed. Hieroglyphs filled in the background, recounting the subjugation of an enemy of Osiris---it hardly mattered which one. Any individuality they might have claimed was immaterial. They were the Enemy, and then they were no more.

Osiris turned gracefully. 

"What have you to report, Dren'ac?"

"My lord, the transmitter placed on the Tok'ra agent continues to record his movements. He had traveled through the Chappa'ai three times since leaving this place, the last to a world known to be infested with others of his kind. Shall I prepare your Jaffa?"

"No. I have no interest in the Tok'ra's world at this time. He will travel again. When he does, there we will strike."

Dren'ac bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Osiris turned away and ran a slender manicured hand over the surface of one of the plaques.

"Has my lord need of anything else?"

Osiris smiled softly. "Yes. A bronze- smith."

TBC


	9. Halls of Osiris, part 9

# Halls of Osiris

** **

**Part 9:**

** **

## **P9J-332**

## ** **

## O'Neill landed lightly on his feet, grateful that the 'Gate had chosen to allow his team to arrive gracefully, and vertically, on this particular occasion. Although there was truly nothing like the thrill of being spat head- first and flailing into the unknown, he preferred to make a more dignified first impression when greeting the representatives of new cultures. Especially when said first impression was being made at gun- point. ****

## Motioning for the others to remain still, O'Neill surveyed the clearing around the Stargate. The welcoming party had chosen to greet them from behind a series of hastily improvised barricades, weapons aimed and ready.

## 

## With a sound like rushing water, the wormhole closed behind the team.

## 

## Fighting his own natural impulses, O'Neill held his weapon down and indicated that the rest of his team should do the same.Silence stretched out for a long moment while each team assessed the other.

## 

## Carter tapped his shoulder, nodding towards the bank of monitoring equipment. Something else was beyond that, a cordoned- off patch of scorched earth containing what looked suspiciously like part of an aircraft fuselage.

## "Bryant." O'Neill motioned and the captain stepped forward cautiously. The colonel indicated the group surrounding the gate. "You're on." 

"I think we should wait for them to make the first move, sir. Da—Dr. Jackson always says that we should allow the natives to feel like they are in control of the encounter." 

"He does?" He glanced back at Carter who nodded to confirm Bryant's statement. "That's not what _he does. He just walks right up and starts talking."_

"I think he means it as a general rule of thumb for first contact, sir.Daniel tends to rely on his own instincts in the field," Carter answered softly.

" 'Do as I say, not as I do,' huh?"

"Something like that, sir," she agreed.

Across the clearing, another hastily whispered conference drew to a close, and the sandy- haired young man from the video feed approached the group slowly. He paused a moment, looking the group over with a practiced eye, then holstered his weapon and concentrated on a smaller device. The men and women behind him shifted, obviously uncomfortable.

*********

Starbuck lifted the languatron a bit to make sure it picked up his voice. He hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt.Putting away the pistol had left him feeling a bit exposed, but he couldn't have juggled both the weapon and the translator at the same time. Judging from the stance of the group in front of him, he thought the translator might be more useful at the moment.

Casting his eyes over the group once more, the warrior made an educated guess and addressed the eldest of the three men, who stared back at him with a blank expression. 

_First impression, don't play pyramid with this man. His straight face is better than mine._

"Hello. I'm Lieutenant Starbuck of the battlestar _Galactica."He fought the urge to cringe. The sentence sounded stilted, wooden, but what do you say when you're meeting a new race? Especially one that had just materialized out of thin air, despite appearing to be as human as he was. _

The languatron beeped and squawked out a brief line of gibberish.

*********

O'Neill stared at the smaller man, then down at the device as it turned loose with a spate of pure nonsense. He turned to the captain at his side.

"Bryant?" he prompted.

"Ah, I think that was supposed to be a translation of whatever he said. A few of the words were intelligible."

"Right. If you say so." O'Neill's skepticism was almost palpable. 

"Sir, we haven't been here long. They can't have had a very large sample to work with, and computers do a lousy job of translating even when the language is known. Maybe if we gave them a larger sample to work with. . ."

"You mean, walk right up and start talking."

Bryant allowed himself a small grin. "Something like that, sir."He glanced back and Major Carter caught his eye, offering silent encouragement.

The colonel grunted softly. "Alright, Captain. Do your thing." He shifted slightly to one side, moving to cover Bryant's right flank as the linguist stepped forward.

**********

The languatron's computer beeped and whirred throughout the conversation between the newcomers, processing the new sample. With any luck, it would be able to work out what they were saying before long. At the moment, only a few words were coming out as something he could understand. 

The younger of the two dark men stepped forward and the older man moved aside to take up a protective stance nearby. The blonde woman stayed where she was, slightly behind and to the left, and the largest man stepped up to cover the young man's other flank. 

Starbuck stiffened slightly at the change in positions, but the movement was protective, not aggressive, and no weapons were drawn, although they were obviously ready. He willed himself to stay calm as the man approached.

Bryant held his hands out before him, turning them from palm to back and to palm again, showing that he held no hidden weapon, then touched his open palm to his chest. 

"My name is Captain Thomas Bryant. I am here representing Stargate Command. We want to be friends. What is your name?"

He held his breath waiting for the man to respond. This was almost always a tricky moment, the one when the person approached decided whether to talk, attack or simply run away.Somehow, the third option didn't seem likely in this case.

The young man frowned at the machine and made a frustrated sound. Apparently the thing was doing no better translating Bryant's words than it had his own.

The colonel shifted impatiently behind him. 

"Listen," Bryant said softly, catching the man's attention."Let's talk together, you and me. We'll let the machine catch up later, alright?"He kept his voice open and friendly, studying the man's expression as he spoke. His tone seemed to be communicating, if not his words. He pressed his hand to his chest again. "Bryant."

"We don't have much time, Captain," O'Neill called out.

The captain suppressed a sigh and turned slightly to address his superior. "Yes, sir. I know. I'm working as fast as I can, but it's going to take a little time. I'm sorry, sir."

"Well, speed it up, Captain."

"O'Neill," Teal'c rumbled mildly. "Perhaps if Captain Bryant were free to work without interruption, his progress would be more satisfactory."

Bryant barely hid his shock. One simply didn't – remonstrate – one's CO, at least not in his part of the Air Force. He tried not to stare when SG-1's leader subsided with only a venomous glare at Teal'c. He looked quickly between the two men; Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him, and the colonel waved a hand irritably. 

*********

Starbuck watched the exchange between the three men in fascination. The woman behind Bryant – yes, he had finally caught on to that part of the conversation – was unsuccessfully hiding an amused smirk. Bryant simply looked confused when he turned back.

The lieutenant couldn't blame him, especially since the languatron was doing a much better job of translating what they were saying, and he had understood most of what had been said in the last few minutes.

Bryant took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak again, when Starbuck cut him off,"Ah, Bryant, is it? Yes. I think the languatron has worked out enough of your language for us to be able to communicate.Am I right?"

Bryant blinked and then smiled."Yes, it has. Some words are still off, but I can understand enough to follow what you're saying."He turned back to address the older man. "Colonel? I think we're in the clear here. Their computer seems to be doing its job now."

"Good. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is Major Carter, Teal'c, and you've met Captain Bryant."The tall man indicated each of the others in turn. 

Starbuck nodded. "I'm Lieutenant Starbuck of the Battlestar _Galactica. Now that we're all understanding each other, Colonel, maybe you can tell me what you people did to our patrol."_

O'Neill raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

Bryant spoke up as Starbuck frowned at the languatron, not quite getting the idiom, "What Colonel O'Neill means is that we don't know anything about your patrol. What happened to it?"

"We've got one pilot injured and another missing. And it happened right after someone came through your – whatever this is!" 

Carter stepped forward. "It's called a Stargate. You said these men were pilots on patrol?"

"That's what I said, lady."

"What kind of patrol?"

"They were on a long-range advance patrol, checking out the system before our base ship entered it."

"Then you aren't native to this planet?"

Starbuck frowned. "No. As far as we can tell there are no natives."

"Colonel, that would explain why the Tok'ra told us this planet was uninhabited. They had no way of knowing that these people would be here."

"Wonderful. Alright. Folks, it's been nice chatting with you, but we've got some business to discuss with some people who will be here shortly, so if you don't mind clearing the area for a while, we'll get on with our business and then you can get on with yours."

"Sir."

O'Neill hated it when Carter used that tone of voice. It was almost as bad as Teal'c's eyebrow. He sighed and waited for the inevitable.

"If these people are missing a pilot from one of their patrols, I think we really should find out more."

"Like what, Carter?"

"Like, what makes them think it has anything to do with the Stargate."She turned and addressed the last part of the sentence to Starbuck.

The warrior glared at O'Neill and answered, "The sensor logs from the first Viper. They show a power surge and life- sign readings right before all Hades broke loose. The readings are identical to the ones taken when the four of you arrived."

Teal'c's deep voice replied, "There are many races who use the Stargate for travel. Not all are friendly to humans."

"And you guys just happen to be the friendly sort?" Starbuck snorted.

"We started out that way," O'Neill growled. "But we're getting more hostile as you speak."

"Lieutenant,---"

"_Carter. We don't have time for this. We've got people waiting."_

"I know, sir, but—" 

Dr. Pallas' voice cut across the exchange, silencing everyone. "Lieutenant Starbuck, there's another power build up starting."

"What did she say?" O'Neill snapped.

Before Starbuck could answer, the inner wheel of the Stargate began to turn.

"Sir, we need to move."

"Crap! You heard the major."

Bryant hurried alongside Starbuck as they moved out of range of the plasma wave. He was beginning to miss Major Kolvachek's even-tempered patience. How Daniel ever managed to do his job as well as he did with Colonel O'Neill's constant prodding was beyond him. "Please don't be alarmed. Colonel O'Neill was telling you the truth about our meeting someone here. This should be the party we're waiting for."

Starbuck scowled and shouted at his men to hold their positions as the Stargate's wormhole was established.He turned back in time to see a lone figure emerge.

O'Neill grinned."Jacob. New look?"

"It's what all the megalomaniacal dictators' toadies are wearing this season, Jack."Jacob turned to survey the crowd around the gate casually. "New playmates? I don't think we've been introduced." 

O'Neill turned to Starbuck with a glacial smile. "They were just leaving."

The warrior returned the smile with interest. "Like Hades."

"Let me guess. You've lost one of your number." Jacob nodded when the young man stiffened. "Thought so.Colonel, I need to speak to you for a moment."

Carter watched as the two men walked a short distance from the rest of the group, then turned to the fuming warrior. "Lieutenant? Could I see those sensor logs you mentioned?"

Starbuck glared at the woman for a micron before asking sarcastically, "Why? Your Colonel O'Neill doesn't seem very interested in our little problems."

Carter grimaced ruefully. "I know. He's – irritable – right now. But I'd really like to see those logs, if you don't mind. We might be able to help you out."She shrugged. "It can't hurt."

Starbuck sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He was sorely tempted to deny the request just for spite, but knew it would be counter productive at this point.Whether or not these people knew what had happened to Apollo, they were the only lead he had at the moment; he couldn't afford to dismiss them out of hand the way O'Neill seemed determined to do with him. And the pretty major was certainly easier to deal with than her commander.

"Alright. Dr. Pallas, would you mind showing Major Carter what we've got?"

*********

O'Neill glanced about to make certain they could not overheard by any of Starbuck's men.

"What's going on, Jacob?"

"I know where he is."

"Who? Daniel? That's why we're here."

"No, Jack. Their missing man, Captain Apollo."

O'Neill groaned. "No. Don't tell me."

"He's holding down a corner of the same damned cell as Dr. Jackson."

*********

"What do you think, Teal'c?"Carter crouched back on her heels at the edge of the burn site and squinted up at the Jaffa.

"It is impossible to tell what kind of weapon destroyed this vessel. The damage is too extensive."

"I agree, it looks like whatever it was must have ruptured one of the fuel tanks. Dr. Pallas tells me the fuel these fighters use is extremely volatile. But judging by the audio recording from the second vessel. . ."

Teal'c inclined his head gravely. "It sounded like the firing of a Jaffa staff weapon."

"Yeah. To me, too."She stood up slowly, dusting her hands against the fabric of her BDUs. "I'd better go talk to the colonel."

"Talk to the colonel about what, Major?" The man in question sauntered up to the edge of the site and winced a little at the sight of the wreckage within. 

"Teal'c and I are fairly sure that this damage was caused by a staff weapon, sir."

O'Neill nodded. "Thought it might have been."

The major stared at her CO in surprise, then suspicion. "How would you know that, sir?"

He grimaced and glanced around. "Where's Sparkle—whatever?"

"Starbuck," Carter corrected automatically. "He said something about making a report to his superiors. What made you think this might have been caused by Goa'uld weaponry before Teal'c and I confirmed it?"

"I told him, Sammy," Jacob answered. Anything more he might have added was cut off by the grinding sound of the Stargate.

O'Neill shot the Tok'ra agent an inquiring glance, as the missing lieutenant joined their group. "Expecting someone?"

Jacob shook his head slowly."No -- you?"

The colonel swung around to Starbuck. "Tell your people to take cover."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just do it!" 

With a rush, the wormhole snapped into place.


	10. Halls of Osiris, part 10

Garawon:

Halls of Osiris 

** **

**Garawon:**

Apollo stood and stretched cramped muscles. The cell was too small to be comfortable for two men. Neither of them could even lay down fully, taking turns to sleep curled into balls or leaning against the wall, and pacing the few steps from one corner to another. They might as well be living in a closet.

Daniel had done his best over the last few hours to describe the typical layout of a Goa'uld palace – actually, he'd lectured at great length about typical Goa'uld palace and temple architecture, and Apollo had done his best to keep up – but all the ones he had explored were comparatively recent structures, and even in these there were small changes in lay-out and fashion over time. From what he had said about Osiris' imprisonment, this one had to be many thousands of yahrens old, and Daniel admitted that any number of changes could have been made to the basic structure in that time. From a practical standpoint, that meant that once they were out of this cell, almost any turn they made could result in a nasty surprise.

Daniel himself was another concern. In the centauri since the Tok'ra agents had left them, his condition had steadily improved. His fever had disappeared, and the general debility in which Apollo had found him was largely gone. The young man seemed to be thinking more clearly than he had since their first day together. Apollo wondered how long the effects would last.

Taking Daniel's word for the use of the sarcophagus was one thing; it had been difficult to reconcile what he had always thought of as a glorified coffin with the original purpose Daniel had described, but he'd seen stranger things in his own travels. However, if one Goa'uld healing device had backfired so terribly, what was to say the other wouldn't as well? 

Adding to the warrior's sense of unease was the fact that even Daniel didn't seem to entirely trust their Tok'ra allies.

Even in the worst situations, Apollo had always known basically what he had to do and how to go about it – until now. He hated having to feel his way. He was starting to feel trapped.

Croft would be pleased.

*********

His cell- mate's smile startled Daniel. Apollo had been getting more and more morose in the hours since Jacob's visit, more silent and aloof, not that he could blame him. The change in the warrior's demeanor brought his pacing to a stop. 

He slid down the nearest wall and waited. It was several seconds before Apollo noticed.

"What?"

Daniel shrugged. "Penny for your thoughts," he suggested.

Apollo frowned at the unfamiliar word, but dismissed it quickly. "I was just remembering something someone said to me once. Nothing important, really."

"Ah. It's odd the things that go running through your head, isn't it?"

The sound of marching boots echoed in the corridor. Apollo quickly checked his chronometer.

Beside him, Daniel clambered slowly to his feet, whispering, "They're early."

There was no game this time, no ritual phrase. The door to the cell was thrown open so hard it slammed against the wall, and two Jaffa armed with zats charged into the tiny room while Dren'ac hung back at the door. The Jaffa shoved both men roughly against the rear wall, one of them turning his head to bark a short phrase to his commander.

Dren'ac entered the room and inspected the chains on the wall, then almost casually delivered Daniel a back- handed blow that split his lower lip and set his ears ringing.

The guard holding Daniel twisted his arm sharply at the shoulder to keep him upright, and the pain shook him out of his stunned haze. He aimed a stream of guttural invective at Dren'ac, who turned away as if he had heard nothing and exited. The other Jaffa shoved the prisoners through the door before them.

Apollo swerved as one of the Jaffa propelled him around a corner, jostling Daniel. 

"Daniel, what's going on?"

"I don't know. They haven't said anything about where we're going, but it's too soon.Osiris can't have made up his mind already!"

Two more turns, and the corridor widened into a chamber.The guards pulled them to a rough stop in the center of what looked to Apollo to be a decorative inlay, but Daniel obviously recognized it as something else, and didn't like it.

"Transport rings!" he hissed. "Damn it. They could take us almost anywhere from here. The others won't be able to find us."

Apollo looked grim. "I think that's the idea."

One of the guards cuffed the back of his head roughly as the naquada rings rose around them.

"I hate to say this, Daniel, but I think we're on our own."

**********

P9J- 332:

For an instant, all was still. No- one moved or spoke. The only movement in the clearing was in the face of the event horizon itself. A small metal ball emerged from the 'Gate, landed lightly on the dais and rolled forward about a metron.

"Grenade!"

Starbuck barely had time to register O'Neill's warning before the larger man threw them both to the ground. A micron later the clearing exploded, and before the flying dust had settled enough to see, the warrior _felt rather than heard the enemy's arrival. _

Jaffa poured from the Stargate into the chaos of the clearing already firing, the first of the armored men dropping to their knees before the dais to provide cover for the ones that followed. The next arrivals split into two groups, each fanning out to either side of the Stargate and beginning to move methodically around and forward, stepping over the bodies of the wounded, trying to force the small party of warriors into the center of the clearing. 

O'Neill and the man he had introduced as Jacob were already firing into the attackers as Starbuck swung his own weapon around just in time to see one of the armored warriors deal a coup de grace shot to the scientist Torrin.That Jaffa was the next to fall.

O'Neill caught his attention with a shout. "Lieutenant! Pincer movement! Fall back! Don't let them get behind us!"

"I see it!" he shouted back, already reaching for the commlink hanging at his side. "Jolly, tell everybody to fall back! And spread out, don't give them any large targets! As soon as you're clear, contact Boomer's patrol and get some air support in here."

"I hear you, Starbuck," the large man answered. Starbuck saw him dive and roll away from a blast from one of the energy staves, then come up shooting with more speed than he would have thought possible. "Someone needs to get to Dr. Pallas and her people. They're cut off over there."

Starbuck craned his neck to look towards the line of bushes to which the scientists had retreated then pulled back as another staff- weapon blast threw up the dust in front of him. Sure enough, the small group was separated from the rest by a line of Jaffa, with several of the heavily armed troops breaking off from the larger force to round them up. Only Captain Bryant was near enough to offer some resistance; Ensign Myris from Silver Spar squadron lay unmoving at the edge of the brush line. 

He reached out and caught Jacob's sleeve, motioning towards the huddled group of civilians. When the older man nodded, Starbuck began to back away and search for a way to maneuver around the clearing without attracting attention. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Major Carter following him as Jacob rose slightly to give cover fire. 

Crawling through the low bushes, Carter and Starbuck positioned themselves behind the row of Jaffa directly across from where they had last seen Captain Bryant. Carter held up three fingers and Starbuck nodded his understanding. She made another hand sign, then began to count—one—two—three. They rose from behind their cover and began firing into the enemy's line. Two, then three Jaffa fell, and Bryant, cradling his right arm awkwardly to his chest, began to herd the scientists toward the opening.

*******

A sharp movement, then nothing.

Nothing at all.

The gentle movement, the soft throbbing sounds that had accompanied her for as long as she could remember ceased abruptly. The fluid in which she lived . . . lost. . . something,began to feel oddly flat. Uncomfortable. She was getting . . . cold.

No! He couldn't! How could that miserable slave of a Jaffa presume to _die!_Shol'va!

Out!

Escape!

A host! Memories dredged from her subconscious, culled from the experiences of thousands of generations of her forebears, gave her the answer. She needed a host.

Now.

Panic welled up as she groped and thrashed in the dead womb. The prim' ta waved blindly above the cooling body of the Jaffa, scenting the air, scanning about for the warmth of a living body, listening with an intensity born of desperation for --- There!

The woman gasped, crying out softly, too softly to be heard in the surrounding din, before falling to her knees. She remained where she had fallen for several minutes, then reached out and collected the zatnikatel from the corpse's belt.

Three flashes of light lit the air briefly.

*********

Starbuck flinched back as a lucky shot from one of the armored warriors came entirely too close to the side of his head. Turning to one side he could see Captain Bryant urging the scientists into the tree line only a few metrons away. 

Someone was missing.

"Doctor Pallas!" he called out, trying to make himself heard over the sound of the firefight. "Have any of you seen Pallas?!"

"Right here, Lieutenant."Starbuck spun in place at the sound of the calm voice. "I was held up for a moment."

He glanced over at Carter, who was absorbed in the battle, then back to the small woman at his side and nodded brusquely.

"OK. Go with the others. We'll get everyone back to the shuttles and out of here."

She actually smiled. "Of course," she replied in that same calm, smooth voice, then left to join the others.

The warrior shook his head. Probably just shock.

********

//Blue Flight 3, this is Jolley. Are you reading me?. . . C'mon, Boomer!//

Boomer frowned at the anxiety in his friend's voice. In the background he could hear what sounded like muffled explosions and shouting.

Turning his viper back towards the coordinates of the landing party's camp, he took a moment to open a channel to transmit the conversation directly to the _Galactica. Sheba's viper slid into formation next to him._

"Jolley? What's going on down there?"

//We're under heavy attack ---// A louder explosion rumbled through the transmitter with an accompanying burst of static. //Frack! That was close!Barton, be careful over there --- we've got to find better cover!//

Boomer switched on the targeting computer and scanned the area.

"Jolley, I'm not picking up any targets out here."

//Land attack, Boomer! They're coming out of that gate!//

"They're --- _Galactica, did you get that?"_

//Affirmative, Lieutenant. Can your patrol assist until reinforcements arrive?//

"On our way."Both ships banked toward the planet's surface, thrusters firing.

********

O'Neill hissed with relief when the 'Gate finally hissed shut. With any luck, it would stay that way.The odds were uneven enough.

Pausing to load another clip, he shouted to Jacob over the sound of the battle."Where's your teltac?"

Jacob shook his head. "No good, Jack. It's on the other side of the 'Gate, cloaked. We're lucky it hasn't been hit by a stray shot already."

Carter slid to a stop next to them. "Starbuck says his people have a couple of shuttles in another clearing about three klicks southwest of here," she gasped, out of breath. "He and Bryant are escorting the civilians back to them. Once they're safely aboard he'll signal his men to make for the trees. Bryant took a staff blast to the shoulder, but he's doing fine for now."

Jacob motioned for silence. "What's that sound?"

A whistling sound filled the air, followed by a rumbling like thunder, distant and growing steadily nearer. 

The blond warrior dropped to the ground between O'Neill and the elder Carter, grinning cheekily. "That, gentlemen, is the sound of a cap-stone trump." He almost laughed at the Colonel's confusion.

The distant thunder grew to a screaming roar as two sleek delta- winged craft swept out of the ether, banked sharply and dove for a strafing run over the startled Jaffa.

TBC


End file.
